As dead as he felt
by Recentinsanity
Summary: It's hard to put into words a summary for this story, so I'm not even going to attempt to do so. I wrote it for God, and I'm only adding it here because I love it that much. I can only wish, and hope to own YGO
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba was a bastard, there was no denying that. Yugi sill clung to him. He couldn't change old habits. He wasn't strong enough to fight the darker parts of himself. It had only been three years. Three years could be a lifetime. He was scarred. He was dead inside, but his heart kept beating. The worse pain in the world was to be left among the memories. Kaiba was a bastard, but when Yugi was around him he wasn't reminded nearly as often.

Kaiba was the only one who wouldn't make a fuss. He'd let the smaller man do as he wished. Even if he wished to end it. End the suffering. He had tried before. A number ranking in double digits. The last time had been a month ago. He guessed the knife was a dull. Not dull enough. Another set of scars lining his bony wrists.

There'd be no knife this time around. But enough pills to bring down a horse, or two. Everything was set perfectly. The time and date. Kaiba's agreement, however was another thing. Yugi didn't think he'd agreed easily. But Yugi knew Kaiba's secret. He would come to see things Yugi's way, and even bid him his last request.

He didn't have wants, he desired nothing. He had everything he wanted, or needed. Kaiba had to remind himself of this as he walked into his office to find the shorter duelist. Kaiba was a man after all. And Yugi came dressed to entice him. Blue eyes peered down at him, hidden under black shades that concealed the look of disgust.

"Surely, you can afford pants that actually fit."

Yugi smirked, planting hands on his thin hips. Kaiba admitted that Yugi looked good. The leather pants were snug, though they still managed to hang low. Maybe they clung to the sharp points of Yugi's hips? Kaiba would be damned if he knew.

"What do you want?"

He didn't have time to indulge Yugi, he had work that needed to get done. Deals that needed to be made and then settled. The list was long, the last thing a busy CEO needed was Yugi. Luck had never been on his side. Lady luck seemed to favor brainless twits, and lazy men who'd rather bum about then work hard to gain what they wanted most. Seto Kaiba was nothing if not hard working.


	2. Chapter 2

His wrist was still scarred. Damnable blade. Sharp enough to leave a mark, not sharp enough to kill. He was cursed. Yugi Mutou was cursed to live a life he didn't want to lead. An endless life of unthinkable pain. Death was the only escape. He had known this since his last game. A game that ended his purpose.

Now he was set on killing himself. He remembered clearly the first time he had tried. It had been a year since he sent his other half to the afterlife. A year and a day. Anzu had tried to sway his thoughts away from darker things, but Yugi knew better. His fall into darkness hadn't been quick. It was a slow descent. The scar left was just above his heart. Fitting, he thought. The blade had slid into him like butter, piercing him. Not nearly as deep as Yami's existence had.

Long, slender fingers chose to run along the scar left from that night. He could feel the steady pulse of his heart, and Yugi wished it would just cease to beat. The last hour of his life was coming upon him, Yugi was counting every second that faded away. But time wasn't quick enough for his taste.

Seto Kaiba still wasn't quite sure how Yugi had gotten him to agree to his. But to be honest he hadn't been all that surprised when the smaller duelist had asked him. Even Kaiba could see that Yugi didn't want to live. All his former attempts at suicide had been covered up but Seto Kaiba wasn't dumb. He had seen the scars lining Yugi's bony wrists. And once he had caught sight of the ugly scar just above Yugi's heart. Kaiba wasn't a betting man but he'd be willing to bet all his money on the guess that Yugi had done that to himself. 

"Here."

Neither of them had spoken as they set up Yugi's room. It was morbid. Yugi had a dark sense of humor. Candles lined all hard surfaces in the dark room. It was the only light Yugi would allow. The taller CEO held out a silver goblet. Yugi looked up at him, but Kaiba realized the petite man didn't really see him. Kaiba was only here to make sure nothing went wrong. He was there to make sure Yugi died.

Once Yugi took the goblet of water, Kaiba dropped a bottle of pills into his lap.

"Take those."

He didn't wait for a reply, he didn't even give Yugi another look. The duelist had made his choice, it wasn't Kaiba's place to talk him out of it. And that's why Yugi had came to him. He knew Kaiba would help, and respect his decide. But Yugi was wrong. The CEO thought Yugi was taking the quick way out. That he was just giving up, but Kaiba didn't betray his thoughts. It wasn't his place. Yugi and he were friends, they didn't like each other. They merely had a business arrangement, Yugi had already wired the money into Kaiba's banding account.

Kaiba would wait, he would check Yugi for a pulse and then he'd be gone. Leaving the duelist's lifeless body to be found later that day. Kaiba and Yugi had everything planned. Every detail had been gone over countless times.

Now all Kaiba could do was wait.. And watch Yugi's light fade.

He had left a note to his friends. Explaining his decision, listing his reasons and even going as far as to tell him he understood what he was doing. He explained what would be done with his remains. And that his estate and all his assets had been divided among them. And finally.. He explained that his deck would be given to Kaiba. It was another thing he thought was fitting. He'd give his most prized possession to his rival.

The bottle was emptied into his palm. The only sound now was a ticking clock, it was there to remind him. His throat was dry, but the pills were swallowed easily. He laid back once his task was done, the pretty goblet set on the table to his right.

It wouldn't be a long wait. His eyes were already starting to flutter close, shutting out the flickering flames of the black candles. All that was left to do was wait. I'm coming.. I'll be there soon.

The tickling was softer now, he could only hear them if he strained. That was good. It meant he'd be leaving soon. He should have been scared. What if death was it? What if it would be the end? His plans to join his other half in death would be for none. He's just be... Gone.

That was okay too. At least then he'd be at peace. No more pretending to care. He wouldn't have to smile brightly at those around him just so they wouldn't worried. They'd be better off, he thought. His friends could continue with their life's. When he was dead he couldn't burden anyone.

He had no regrets. He had nothing left.

He'd be gone.. Soon he'd be as dead as he felt


End file.
